Christmas With Prince Kassad
by MegaAuthor
Summary: Its Christmas with the Stealth General! What more can I say? Can Alexander, Kwai and Tao unravel the mystery on who the Stealth General is? What kind of Christmas present will they get? Read to find out!


**Disclaimer: **It's a rather weird thing to do this Christmas day, and I'm doing a Command and Conquer General Zero Hour fic too. This is a short, but funny moment in which Alexander, Kwai and Tao engage against the enigmatic Stealth General, using Alexander point of view and diary-like story telling. This kinda serve as a prelude or something because in this chapter, none of the warring faction could link Prince Kassad and the Stealth General together, as one royal member is partying at plain sight with hundreds of political member while at the same time, commanding an army to wipe your base off the map from across the world. You can't really pull that off really easy in real life, but for Prince Kassad, the impossibility maybe possible.

Note: This version of Generals Zero Hour is based on the beloved mod which I have been playing for YEARS; it's called Generals; Shockwave Mod which not only give players a balance army for you to command, it also gives you three new General to play as, one for each faction. The game is so balance, that some people who enjoy the mod comment that this game is what 'should have been if EA took their time with Generals'.

Merry Christmas to all you Fan Writers, and a Happy New Year too!

Now shut up and launch that nuclear missile already!

**Christmas with Prince Kassad**

* * *

><p><strong>November 26, year 2027<strong>

After many months of defending a shipment of food, resources and supply, and have the luxury to return back to Central Command for a much needed bath and hot peeping meal, I have been send into the field (yet again) to Iraq. I wasn't thrilled when I finally got all the sand from my body to my uniform and gear off me, and they send me back there for some petty mission to link all related terrorist act on one man that may be responsible for most of the violent GLA red zone. That person is Prince Kassad, one of the ruling members of the Counsellor Immigration Political, a royal family in Iraq, and also a suspected rumour of the notorious Stealth General being himself. I don't really get the point; for a guy to pull off 300 different act of terrorism across the world while he himself is sipping wine in his palace with a bunch of harem woman (some even say he likes younger girl as well) under the radar is beyond me. How the hell did Central Command even put up all this link towards a guy so perverted to terrorist act is beyond me, but I did have a fair share against these so called Stealth General before, and although we did engage its forces before (which takes even more months to rout out that my last mission!), we never did catch the little bastard inside his Palace, as if he wasn't in command at all. It irritates me, but at the same time, curious how this Stealth General and Prince Kassad would be link at some way. I took the job, get myself a good night sleep and be ready to move my forces out.

* * *

><p><strong>December 7, year 2027<strong>

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought out that Prince Kassad was just a harem loving prince; the Chinese are also in Iraq.

The Chinese forces led by General Ta Hun Kwai, and General Tao offer my welcome to find out if Kassad really was the rumoured Stealth General. We march our forces into his palace (with tanks, artillery and more tanks and artillery battalion than the one parade back home) without resistance (or no army at all) and have a nice chat with the man himself. Prince Kassad is a creepy bastard for all I can say, as his palace house not only beautiful and attractive maids, he even have 2 wives! Let's not even forget about those harem girls in the palace as well (I completely lost count myself while the Chinese Generals are drooling their mouth off!) doing belly dancing in front of us! And when we said chat, we really mean it.

Prince Kassad is a rather charming fellow, handsome man with a smile that would melt an iceberg, with his sweet but viper coating tongue and have extremely high amount of confident and charisma. He told the Chinese Gentlemen and myself that he has been accused by so many things before; forgery, thief, bribe, war crime and now a terrorism act. He claim that certain member of this so called Global Liberation Army or a cult of people must have so fond with hatred to him due to his status being in an important figure in the Counsellor Immigration Political and as the only living royal family on Iraq with plenty of wealth to share. I squarely believe it's his strange needs to have woman in his side, seeing that even with two wives, a household of beautifully (and ill dress) maids as well as a great number of harem girls made up for what he is today. Kassad also seems rather… strangely attracted to me.

Kassad allow me and the Chinese General to stay a while and have lunch with him. While the Chinese General and I decline, Kassad insisted that we stay for a bit more time, stating that such an affair happens rather rarely to eat with a royal member. We agreed, but only because we can keep a close eye on Prince Kassad (though the Chinese General Kwai and Tao had other plans perhaps, googly eyes and drooling mouth is present in them, and I'm not referring to the food too!)

* * *

><p><strong>December 8, year 2027<strong>

We were ambushed!

While we were busy with the preparation, GLA scum attack us out of nowhere, and the silent city is erupted with gunfire, explosion and dark clouds. General Kwai and Tao quell the GLA outburst, but we have no idea where their base of operation is. I have to ensure our supply line are not effected by such out lavish attacks so I could direct most of my resources and supply to both Chinese Generals to rearm and rebuild whatever losses they may have. So far, the riot ended in under a few hours, with the GLA running away like a bunch of cockroach.

We make one last visit to Prince Kassad, expecting that he may be the key to the entire problem. Turns out he was wounded by the attack, and according to one of his wife, Prince Kassad was assaulted by General Deathstrike; a notoriously enigma GLA general that is rising in power. Kassad took a bullet meant for his wife, and Deathstrike, believe to have taken too much time, ran off with a large sum of money. At first we weren't buying the story, but after seeing how much damage the palace is, and how the maids, harem girls and his wife cry and pray for Prince Kassad's quick recovery, our suspicion was straight on.

The weird thing is that General Deathstrike uses old antic weaponry from the post-war era, and old tanks and weaponry. What we encounter was an army of Technical, Rocket Buggy and Quad Snipers, and several stealthy Hijackers, but none of these forces are supposed to present within the ranks of Deathstrike's army! Something is up. I can feel it in my bones. Kwai and I moves in to follow Deathstrike's track while Tao station near Prince Kassad's main palace.

We march tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><strong>December 11, year 2027<strong>

We track down Deathstrike trail for 3 days, passing mountains of sand, sand, and more sand! I HATE SAND! NO BEACH FOR ME NEXT YEAR!

Eventually we came across a small town with an oasis. We stop by and asked the local if there is any GLA disturbance in the area, and the local are very cooperative; the chief villager direct us to one of many GLA Tunnel network would be, as the local town is been reportedly harassed by the GLA for years. Destroying the Tunnel Network was easy, but we expect some real fight in the future, as such an unprovoked attack against the GLA usually mean they will come at all direction. So we muster our defences around this small town, having to protect the town also earn us some well earn reputation as we are the ultimate good guys.

Supply came in by air is a joy for the local people here, and we share our resources to them for a much needed supply of food. We were content to help, but the Chinese forces led by Kwai wanted to move ahead of the group and finish what he started. I give his men the much needed rest and supply Kwai with enough resources to fight an army, but that is all I can spare. Kwai is generous enough to build some Speaker Tower and a couple of Nuclear Power Plant. I wasn't sure if that's a good thing, one object speaks of some random Chinese rabble and babbling words which I have little to understand, and the other speaks of thermonuclear energy that can easily take down an entire structure of native local homes if it explodes into a nuclear mushroom.

Well, at least it's not Tao Advance Nuclear Power Plant; I would be scared shitless and have countless night thinking that it might explode any minute!

* * *

><p><strong>December 12, year 2027<strong>

Very disturbing indeed today.

We caught sight of a couple of Technical, outside of our base and away from our effective firing range. It's an odd sight as both Technicals simply… park there looking at our base… AT PLAIN SIGHT!

We chase it away with a Raptor, firing a warning shot at them. I dunno if that's a good idea or not.

Can't be too careful though; having Kwai's nuclear power plant in my base and so close to the local home, we have to do what needs to be done. We did however reconfigure the Speaker Tower to speak in plain old English.

It's good to hear Uncle Sam's voice again away from home.

* * *

><p><strong>December 13, year 2027<strong>

I thought that the GLA would have attack already by then, but it all seems weird…

Again, a couple of Technical park outside of our base again, away from our effective firing range and at plain sight, but this time at two separate locations; one north and one west.

I have enough at these kinds of games, and assign a small squad of troops to go in, and find out where these guys came from. I assign 3 of by best Humvee team with a team of Ranger, Missile Defenders and Marines inside and have them scout out immediate area.

Turns out nothing, but they did chase away those Technical away.

Kwai soon called and told me that he had located what essentially appears to be a GLA base. When I said if he needs any help, he reply that he already took care of it, by steamrolling the GLA base with Emperor Overlord and Warmaster accompany by Troop Crawler. Kinda typical for Kwai, since he would actually 'fire first then asked question later' kinda guy. When I asked him if it was any either Deathstrike's army or any 'vanilla' GLA faction, he reply neither.

It was a Stealth General's army.

* * *

><p><strong>December 14, year 2027<strong>

As chilling as it sound a couple of days ago, when Kwai found out that the base he levelled was a Stealth General base, we didn't really realize how bad the situation is. The day after his confirmation on those bases, my base was hit hard by a barrage of Rockets, artillery strikes and tanks.

We went into defensive position (of course) and mount every man and woman to fight these elusive enemies. There must be hundreds of them seeing that we score more kill than we had casualties. Lucky for me, being a Defensive General, I held the line (once again) and launch a counterattack against those spineless cowards who would dare challenge me in a game of war. Once the cloud are settle down and they are now on the run, Shatterer, Enforcer and Robot Tanks moves in to deal some serious damage against my enemies!

We found out that their forces were entirely emerging from a Tunnel Network system, and what really shock me is that it is the same Tunnel Network we destroy three days ago! We quickly burn it to the ground, buried the cave and put in some small number of my men there in case it happen again. I am most certain this is the work of the enigmatic Stealth General, as I have deal with his or her kind for some time.

* * *

><p><strong>December 15, year 2027<strong>

General Tao contacted me today, saying that Prince Kassad is now recovering rather well… at an un-presidential speedy recovery. When I share my fair share of combat to Tao, he too was assaulted by a GLA faction at his side, and we both quickly realize we were fighting the same faction. AT THE SAME TIME.

It really makes me wonder really hard; this Stealth General is too cunning and too well organize that he or she attack both armies, both location, both at the same time. We initially believe that Deathstrike was involved, but it would appear Deathstrike must have passed the torch to some General who utilizes stealthy means to invade our base.

Speaking of stealthy means…

My base was assaulted again, but this time they came in INSIDE my base! There were no warning, no alarm going off, and to top it all off, 3 separate Sneak Attack accord around my base at the same time! And to makes matters worse, IT WAS 4AM! THAT FREAKY GENERAL ATTACK MY BASE IN THE MIDDLE OF MY BEAUTY SLEEP!

We manage to drive (kill) them all, but the damage was so severe that we have to evacuate the local before it gets out of hand. Transporting them out with the Chinook will take time, and the attack against my base is becoming more bold than just suicidal.

Did I mention that one of thoses Sneak Attack has a Bomb truck emerging out of it? Yeah… totally destroyed those nuclear reactors Kwai gives me, which destroyed another nearby nuclear reactor which in turn destroy by strategically place barracks…

I have no freaking idea why the Chinese would build a dangerous nuclear reactor so close together… but I can tell you one thing though.

It better not be Fengshui.

* * *

><p><strong>December 18, year 2027<strong>

Oookay… things are getting too quiet.

3 days ago we were attack by the Stealth General from inside my base. Now it is too dare quiet out there… I can even hear cricket sound at the middle of this darn desert!

Kwai return from his crusade, and adds that 'he destroyed god knows how many battle tank along the way', from stolen USA vehicle to Chinese arsenal. Friendly fire is no longer valid here, as we all have experience stolen vehicle engage in combat before. When I asked if he had encounter any Stealth General bases along the way, he only reply 'there was only one base in the area.'

I don't like this one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>December 21, year 2027<strong>

No attacks, but the silent is actually killing me.

I hate it when GLA uses fear to manipulate their power, and with so much combat experience I had, silent night and unseen enemy is my WORSE enemy yet.

Prince Kassadwas generous enough to give us some additional funding to us (and said that he would love to see me again). Kwai was happy to accept it, but I still have goose bump seeing Kassad and his snake-like smile. It really creeps me out to no end.

Still, we waited for any news from the front, sending patrol and such only to spot yet another duo Technical overlooking at my base at plain sight. They didn't engage us, nor did the Humvee patrol do. Scaring them off is simple, and they would just return in an hour or two. Trying to destroy those bastard will be a waste of ammo, since they are not doing anything other than to see my base like it's some damn stripper show. When we make contact to Tao, he was having trouble with not one but two GLA General; Juhziz and Dr Thaxx! Kwai moves his forces in and are ready to leave the next day. I wanted to help but somehow I know my duty is to remain here and look after our local villager.

Oh, I guess that I didn't say anything about our Chinook was hijack huh?

* * *

><p><strong>December 23, 2027<strong>

Again, no attacks, but that doesn't mean we have to remain idle for long.

Darn Christmas is coming too… and I have all the troops that is remain on standby to setup some Christmas party for the troops, to increase my men's moral in this darn silent.

Forget Silent Night chorus; I had enough of being in the middle of the desert and listen to some cricket singing day in and day out! IT IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!

* * *

><p><strong>December 24, 2027 <strong>

You won't believe who just came in in front of my command center today.

Prince Kassad.

He entered my base undetected, didn't trip any warning system and meet me in the Command Center where I was doing some serious work on our military might when he knock the door, calling my name. I was shocked to see him at the office door with a bottle of wine, made in 1457, and a basket of food. Though generally I would have ordered my trusty guard to throw him out, it is Christmas Eve, and I have… Need of someone to break this awful silent we were having.

The Prince and I sat down and enjoy our small private moment, he was rather charming with his speech, and adds words of wisdom into the mix as well. When I asked him how he manage to break pass my defences, he merely laugh and reply that the local villager had arrange a solitude ride from his palace into the base. He explain that the villager was so touch by my fierce steed fast action to safe them earn his respect to visit me. I can scarcely believe that a man almost died of getting shot would have the heart to find me here, so close to the enemy doorstep. The palace he left were pretty much still intact I gather, since he was brave enough to travel here without worrying about his wife (or his beautifully ill-dress maids or his great numbers of belly dancing harem girls). We enjoy our night talking political view and our cultural view, and literally talk about the GLA, just for the heck of it.

Prince Kassad has a treasure trove of history with the lands, especially the enigmatic Stealth General; he can conclude that the man I was looking for was a 'he' and that this person prefer to stay below radar even with the great technologically advance nation like myself. It would make sense, but that when the question raise if he had encounter these elusive Stealth General before in person, even by any chance, he gives a firm reply; he did.

I wanted more information from the Prince, but he reply that giving me more information would mean his life may be forfeit, as sharing this vital information with walls that had ears is not a good thing. He fear the Stealth General so much, which even if he hid inside the nuclear protective shell bunker hid deep underground will be no use if the Stealth General can actually locate him. Despite that I gave my word that I will protect him, even with my men, resource and supply; it will not go well if the only royal family on Iraq died. I accept defeat seeing that I have little information to work with, but the Prince gives words that I may actually have the chance to encounter this elusive General sooner or later.

With a last goodbye and a romantic night (we were having a 'nick nick, wink wink' moment), he was gone. I have no idea where he went, or where he had gone, but I was content.

For the first time in my military courier, I feel content.

I feel ready to take on the world!

* * *

><p><strong>December 28, 2027<strong>

THAT FUCKING MOTHER OF ALL LIERS!

I was played! Betrayed! HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID_!_?

PRINCE KASSAD IS THE STEALTH GENERAL!

The day when he exit my base, waves of unending forces attack my base at full swing! Mountains of troops, ranging from tanks to infantry, artillery and aircraft all simultaneously assault my base, more Sneak Attack emerge from my base enough to make my defensive planning astray and those bastard villager just happen to be Rebels! With Car bombs and Bomb Trucks! My base was levelled dramatically! And to add salt into my wound, Prince Kassad make a broadcast to me, in my command center, thanking me for his time and that he had spy all over my base. I was so angry that when he said he is the Stealth General I was looking for… I WAS PISSED OFF!

I lost many good men, lost dramatic amount of lost resources and lost my cool; HOW CAN ANYONE BE COOL IN THIS KIND OF HEAT_!_?

I made my retreat with a spare Chinook and a handful of my best men back to Central Command. The base was already destroyed by the time we got out. No news on Kwai or Tao, but rumour have it that they were also caught with their pants down.

AND I'M STILL PISSED!

Next time when I meet him in the frontlines…

I'm going to fire my Advance Particle Cannon at his base! All 50 of them! WHILE WRITING MY NAME ON IT!

I better go see the doctor first… I don't like crabs… sigh…

I HATE YOU KASSAD!

* * *

><p>This chapter has ended, but just for the heck of it; I CHALLENGE YOU TO MAKE A GENERAL SCENE!<p>

I've done my part on this small chapter figuring General Alexander AKA Superweapon General, so I'm curious how the other general would fair, being General Ta Hun Kwai (Tank General), General Tsing Shi Tao (Nuclear General) or Prince Kassad (Stealth General). Remember, it has to be chronically in-synch with my stories.

If you accept this challenge, tell me about your work so I can help review it for you!

Read and Review would also be appreciated!

Once more, Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year folks!


End file.
